Die Dinos
" music video]] Die Dinos is the German dub of Dinosaurs, which debuted on ARD in 1993. Re-runs aired on the Super RTL network, and since September 2006, the series has been running on the cable network "kabel eins." Voices *Edgar Ott as Earl Sinclair (seasons 1-3) *Jürgen Kluckert as Earl (final season) *Kerstin Sanders-Dornseif as Fran Sinclair *Björn Schalla as Robbie Sinclair *Daniela Reidies as Charlene Sinclair *Edith Hancke as Baby Sinclair *Barbara Ratthey as Oma Ethel Phillips *Hans-Werner Bussinger as Roy Heldenmut Hess *Hans Teuscher as Bassilius P. Richfield *Oliver Rohrbeck as Spike *Rita Engelmann as Monika von Säulenwirbel *Thomas Keck as Sid Turtlepuss and others *Stefan Fredrich as Ed and others *Andreas Hanft as Mario Marionnete (Howard Handupme) *'Additional Voices:' Tom Deininger, Hermann Ebeling, Michael Iwanneke, Helmut Krauss, Lutz Mackensy, Michael Pan, Thomas Petruo, Gerald Schaale, Klaus Sonnenschein, Jürgen Thormann, Wolfgang Völz, Santiago Ziesmer Additional Name Translations *Mr. Lizard: Professor Eidechs *WESAYSO: Treufuss ("Faithful Foot") German Episode Titles All four seasons were dubbed, and re-titled in German. Some were literal translations of the English titles, but many more directly reflected the episode's plot or content. For example, "Nature Calls," in which Baby Sinclair undergoes toilet training, was renamed "Mach's richtig, Baby!" (literally, "Do It Right, Baby!") Season 1 *"Der mächtige Megalosaurus" ("The Mighty Megalosaurus") *"Paarungstanz" ("Mating Dance") *"Der Schleudertag" ("The Hurling Day") *"Das große Heulen" ("The Great Howling") *"Das Duell" ("The Duel") Season 2 *"Das goldene Horn" ("The Golden Horn") *"Aktion Fernseher" ("Project/Mission TV") *"Fressen und gefressen werden" ("To Eat and to Be Eaten") *"Schwanzprobleme" ("Tail-Problems") *"Die letzten Appetitäffchen" ("The Last Appetizer-Monkeys") *"Mitarbeiter des Monats" ("Employee of the Month") *"Aufstand der Frostzone" ("Insurrection of the Frost-Zone") *"Karriereträume" ("Career Dreams") *"Der Ehe-TÜV" ("The Marriage License") *"Die erste Anmache" ("The First Chat-Up") *"Umtausch ausgeschlossen" ("Exchange Impossible") *"Das Fest der Liebe" ("The Celebration of Love") *"Beruf: Baumschubserin" ("Job: Female Tree Pusher") *"Fragen Sie Fran!" ("Ask Fran!") *"Jugend forscht" ("Youth Researches") *"Was Sie schon immer über die Dinos wissen wollten" ("What You Always Wanted to Know about the Dinos") *"Sag nein!" ("Say No!") *"Himmlische Oma" ("Heavenly Grandma") *"Nuß um Nuß - Teil 1" ("A Nut for a Nut - Part 1") *"Nuß um Nuß - Teil 2" ("A Nut for a Nut - Part 2") *"Das Modediktat " ("The Fashion Dictates") *"Was nun, Herr Richfield?" ("What Now, Mr. Richfield?") *"Wer zuerst schlägt" ("He, Who Hits First") *"Die Firma hat immer recht" ("The Company Is Always Right") Season 3 *"Mach's richtig, Baby!" ("Do It Right, Baby") *"Dino Dancing" ("Dino Dancing") *"Smarsch" ("Sm-Ass") *"Die Entdeckung" ("The Discovery") *"Der Fernsehkönig" ("The TV-King") *"Pangaea Werwolf" ("Pangaea Werewolf") *"Virenparty" ("Virus-Party") *"Liebeshunger" ("Love-Hunger") *"Elternführerschein" ("Parenting License") *"Die Welt ist eine Apfelsine" ("The World Is an Orange") *"Die Wochenend-Machos" ("The Weekend-Machos") *"Robbie zeigt Zähne" ("Robbie Shows Teeth") *"Schüleraustausch" ("Student Exchange") *"Die Scheinehe" ("The Fake Marriage") *"Pfannenkarriere" ("Pan-Career") *"Muskel-Robbie" ("Muscle-Robbie") *"Mama Earl" ("Mama Earl") *"Sumpfblütenblues" ("Swamp Blossom Blues") *"Mein Freund der Baum" ("My Friend the Tree") *"Besuch aus dem All" ("Visit from Space") *"Applaus für Charlene" ("Applause for Charlene") *"Das war ihr Leben" ("This Was Your/Their Life)" Season 4 *"Die Urwaldprüfung" ("The Jungle Challenge") *"Dino-Duft" ("Dino-Fragrance") *"Der Untermieter" ("The Roomer") *"Immer bloß Jungs" ("Only Ever Boys All the Time") *"Superearl" ("Super-Earl") *"Die Kartoffel" ("The Potato") *"Klassentreffen" ("Class Reunion") *"Treufußland" ("WESAYSO-Land") *"Arm, aber Becher" ("Poor, But With Mug") *"Der goldene Fuß" ("The Golden Foot") *"Earl und Pearl" ("Earl and Pearl") *"Der zweite Geburtstag" ("The Second Birthday") *"Alle Kinder lieben Georgie" ("All Kids Love Georgie") *"Dinodämmerung" ("Twilight of the Dinosaurs") Credits *Dialog translation and directing: Thomas Keck *Computergraphiks: K.F.Baumgärtel, Helga Gorgs *Video effects: Manfred Blume *Collaboration: Ralf Jesse *Dubbing Company: Legard Synchron, Berlin Releases In the mid-to-late 1990s several episodes were released on VHS in German. On December 1, 2014, the complete show was released on a 9-disc DVD box-set by Capelight Pictures (AL!VE). Special features are identical to the two-part US-release, including audio commentary for select episodes, a making-of, featurettes and hidden easter eggs for more bonus content. The video track of the episodes is the exclusively German track from the initial ARD/WDR network broadcast, including the original German title cards (later broadcasts featured a new version as seen at the top of this page) and on-screen signs in German. In 2017, a single DVD was released, containing the first season (consisting of all five season one episodes, and one season two episode). Image:DieDinos-DieKompletteSerie-(9-DVDs)-(2014-12-01).jpg|Complete Series DVD release (9 discs) December 1, 2014 Image:DieDinos-Title01.png|First original German title card Image:DieDinos-Title02.png|Second original German title card Image:DieDinos-GermanSamples.png|Samples of the German language video overlays Image:DieDinos-DieKompletteErsteStaffel-(DVD)-(2017-10-20).jpg|Season 1 DVD release (1 disc) October 20, 2017 External links *Die Dinos fan page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Dinosaurs